


Carnival

by BasementVampire



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Carnival, Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Love, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Her enthusiasm made Jeremy’s heart ache—he didn’t think he’d ever loved someone, but he wondered if that’s what this feeling was. With every giggle or silly turn of phrase he found himself falling for this girl.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> Because I think these two are so cute! ^.^

The sun was just starting to set over New Jersey, bathing the carnival in honey-warm light and painting golden streaks across Brooke’s face. She looked up from her cotton candy, giggling at something Jeremy had said. When she laughed, he noticed, her eyes crinkled at the corners and her lips turned up in the cutest smile. He wished he could stare at her forever.

Dusk approaching, they made their way to the Ferris wheel, Jeremy teasing,“I hope you’re not afraid of heights.”

Brooke grinned. “If anyone would be too scared to ride the Ferris wheel, it would be you.”

He rolled his eyes, watching the way her ponytail swung as she walked. Her sneakers tread across the fairground, kicking up mud. It was an unbelievably perfect afternoon, all jokes and smiles and holding hands, and Jeremy didn’t think he’d ever had such a good time, not with a girl at least.

Brooke handed their tickets to the carny, and he let them on the ride. They squeezed in together, legs touching and sending electric sparks through both of them.

“Look!” Brooke exclaimed when they reached the top of the ride. “I can see the school!”

Her enthusiasm made Jeremy’s heart ache—he didn’t think he’d ever loved someone, but he wondered if that’s what this feeling was. With every giggle or silly turn of phrase he found himself falling for this girl.

“There’s my house,” Jeremy said, pointing.

Brooke’s face was glowing. With a sort of lovestruck smile, she placed a hand on Jeremy’s cheek, leaning closer until they kissed. On top of the Ferris wheel, thinking of nothing but each other, they kissed softly, hands tangling in hair and breath catching.

“You’re beautiful,” Jeremy sighed.

His girlfriend laughed. “So are you.”

The afternoon sun continued to set, washing the carnival in red and orange. As they stepped off the Ferris wheel, Brooke took Jeremy’s hand, entwining their fingers and saying, “Come on Jer Bear. Let’s go win one of those giant stuffed animals!”


End file.
